


Star Wars save lives

by justmariamay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmariamay/pseuds/justmariamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel has a crush, no hope and a very good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars save lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigynrising (snowangelaziraphale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangelaziraphale/gifts).



> I probably fell in love with this pairing and very tempted to write another chapter maybe ;) I hope you'll like it.

"You are very pretty," that was the first thing Samandriel ever said to Anna. And, honestly, back then it meant only this and nothing else. She also just accepted the compliment with the sweetest smile.

Now though, when he is on his second year at Uni, he can say and mean much more, but all those words like 'clever', 'kind', 'strong', 'brave', 'beautiful', 'amazing' just get stuck just above his solar plexus. It's so stupid. Of course, Andy expected to fall in love at some point of his not very interesting life, but never ever he imagined it would be like this, utterly hopeless. First of all Ann is four years older, she's on the first year of her master course. Obviously she sees and treats him like he's a little kid. Well, he does feel like a kid around her, she seems to know everything about everything.

Sometimes Samandriel regrets the day when his course mate Maggie talked him into joining this campus paper, 'Alma Mater'. She didn't want to go alone and he couldn't turn her dowm. He remembers how he flustered stumbled into this office after over enthusiastic Maggie, and there was Anna. Maggie was nudging him to start the conversation and he asked if they could join (after that "pretty" comment). She gave them a short form to fill and this was all. Nothing scary. Maggie didn't have to worry about anything. After that Samandriel learned that her brother Ed with his friend Harry were writing about some supernatural stuff, like haunted dorm rooms or werewolves-professors. Stupid, but entertaining nonetheless. Maggie started working with them, while Samandriel was a little more down to earth and decided that news is more his thing.

It is fun actually, right until Anna leans over his shoulder to point something out or just see how's he doing and he forgets he needs to breath. Like right at the moment.

"You've finished already?"

Samandriel nites the inside of his cheek when she covers his hand on the mouse to scroll up and down. She reads quickly, luckily or unluckily.

"Very nice, Andy," she praises.

"Th-Th-Thanks," he stutters. Anna probably thinks he's got a tongue tie, because he lately he fails articulating anything properly around her.

"I mean it," she pats his shoulder and goes back to her desk.

Nice, she said. It's just an announcement of upcoming events, nothing good or bad about it. Anyone can do that.

After sending is article to their copy editor Samandriel switches his attention to Buffy Fanclub to his right. They are chattering like crazy about something.

"What's up?" he enters the conversation.

Maggie snorts:

"They say Crowley is buying students' souls for good marks."

Samandriel cringes.

"He would," he is so glad he finished Crowley's course, though the exam was more like a torture, Samandriel was literally screaming out the answers in the end of it. This puts him into worse mood and he decides to go before he spoils fun for others.

******

"Earth to Samandriel!" Inias waves is hand in front of his face.

Samandriel weakly tries to brush it off.

"Come on, Andy!" his roommate won't leave him alone. "You can't spend this evening in your bed."

"Watch me," Samandriel turns away and buries his head in the pillow. He isn't tired, but he certainly isn't going to do anything today. Even homework.

"Nope! None of it," his friend steps on the bed and starts jumping until it starts creaking.

"Inias, please don't!"

"Begging's not gonna help you, Grace!"

Samandriel reluctantly gets up and shoves Inias off.

"You're evil," he doesn't mean it though. Inias is nothing but nice, probably the nicest guy around.

"And you are miserable, get yourself together! We are going to see Star Wars!"

"Can't," he really is miserable and isn't big fan of Star Wars. Usually it isn't that bad. He should already get over Anna, because there is no way she would...

"Is it that girl again? Have you even tried to ask her out?" Inias raises his eye at him suspiciously.

"I've got no chance, trust me," he takes his jacket from coat-hanger. "Now I'm more ready, then you are. Hurry up, slowpoke."

But even as they are outside, Inias brings the matter back again.

"You know, you can always ask your best friend for a piece of advice. Or... you actually have four elder brothers, what else they are for?"

"That's the worst idea ever," no way in Hell he would ask Gabriel or Lucifer about love, because he wants to live or at least die peacefully. Raphael... well, maybe, but poor guy has no time even for himself with his clinical traineship. And Michael is Michael, he would straightly tell that Samandriel is just being a coward. And he would be right. "She is four years older, Inias!"

"So what? It's not that big of a difference," his friend shrugs.

"That works only when the guy is older."

"Puh-lease! You are being narrow-minded. Who cares? Hester is year older than me."

"But you two aren't dating," points out Samandriel. Unless there is something he doesn't know.

"We still love each other," Inias jokes. "Okay, I see why that's an issue. But it's not about the age, but more about the fact she'll graduate soon enough. But you still have half a year or year and a half before that. Might as well try."

He is right. Of course he is right. He always is. But... but Inias doesn't give him time to think of a good answer.

"You know what? Call her right now and invite her with us. We've got a lot of time. You do have her phone number, right?"

"Wha-" Samandriel hasn't expected such an offer. But he does have a phone number.

"Or I can call her? If you don't want me around then I can give up my ticket, I kinda think your girl is worth it," that's just extreme, Inias is really serious about this.

Samandriel stares at his cellphone and under Inias strict gaze dials Anna M., hoping she won't pick up and if she does she won't have time for a stupid movie. Long beeps makes his skin crawl. After the third one, Anna answers:

"Andy? What's up?"

"Hi! Um... I was wondering if you... " at least he isn't stuttering. "We... me and my friend are going to see new Star Wars. Wanna go with us? Take Ruby, the more the merrier," he sees Inias facepalming, but Samandriel can't afford to be too obvious.

"When? Now?" Anna sounds interested.

"Movie starts in forty five minutes, we are just outside the campus, on the parking lot."

"Um, I'll call back in a minute," she hangs up.

They wait. Inias doesn't say anything, understanding why Samandriel acts like that and trying his best not to judge. Two minutes pass and his phone rings.

"Yeah?"

"We're on our way," Anna states cheerfully waking all mean butterflies in Samandriel's stomach. "Five more minutes."

Samandriel exhales, but not exactly with relief.

"They are coming," he tell Inias.

"Yeah? Tell me which one is your girl, so I don't flirt with her," he winks.

"The redhead," Samandriel groans. "And Ruby does have a boyfriend, really tall and strong boyfriend," he warns.

"Pity," shrugs Inias not really upset. "Fine then. I'll start the car."

When girls come he waves them over. Anna is smiling, Ruby is grinning. Damn, Samandriel has to introduce Inias to them. Inhale... go:

"Ruby, Anna, this is my friend Inias, he studies sociology," good job.

"Nice to meet you, ladies," he shows to the backseat.

"I'm in the front! Sorry, Anna, I just never get to seat in front!"

So Samandriel seats with Anna for the whole 10 minutes ride, and thanks God Ruby is in chatty mood and talks for three, letting Inias put only a word or two. Honestly, Samandriel isn't listening, though Ruby's chats are often quite interesting, but he's more busy pretending he doesn't glance at Anna every two seconds.

When they get to the cinema in 15 minutes, Ruby is more or less run out of speech fuel, as Anna whispers into his ear, making him shudder. He and Inias politely offer to pay for their tickets, but predictably girls say 'no'. Their right.

Inias being the best friend ever makes sure Anna and Samandriel sit next to each other. And the next two hours Samandriel is like in the trans. Movie isn't bad but it doesn't hold his undivided attention. Story is... average, characters are nice and the robot is just adorable. But he hears well enough that Ruby doesn't even try to hide her giggles when that dark Jedi takes his mask off. And of course a cliffhanger in the end, because... movie industry.

Anna and Inias enthusiastically discuss all the parallels and references Samandriel didn't catch, while Ruby imitates all the 'voosh-voosh' and 'pew-pew'. Then she stands in front of them and declares:

"I think BB-8 is like Samandriel!"

Samandriel is burning under his collar, knowing well that Ruby enjoys making people uncomfortable.

"That's a compliment!" clarifies Anna.

"Of course, it is!" supports Inias and takes Samandriel in very gentle headlock. "Because Andy is the epitome of cute!"

And here even the subject isn't able to hold back a smile, which only grows wider when Anna agrees:

"No doubt here!"

Laughing Inias and Ruby get in the car, but Anna stops Samandriel:

"Look... thanks for the evening. I really needed to get out. And..." she bites her lip making Samandriel swallow the lump in his throat. "I thought, maybe we could get a coffee tomorrow before classes?"

Oh boy... what does she mean? As colleagues? Friends? Or...

"Do you mean?.."

"A date, yeah. If you want, of course," she is careful, but not uncomfortable. "We start with coffee and look how it goes, okay?"

"Am I dreaming?" asks Samandriel just in case.

"I assume that's a yes," Anna smiles, takes him by the ear and pulls after her into the car. Seems like he's awake after all.

All the way back they are holding hands ignoring curious glances and thumbs up their friends give to them.

 


End file.
